El té de María
by mutemuia
Summary: A veces una velada tranquila puede dar resultados inesperados…


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat no es mío. Y Nakamura sensei sigue sin contestarme al teléfono…_

 _Mi propio regalo de cumpleaños :)_

* * *

 **EL TÉ DE MARÍA**

Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko habían sido invitados formalmente a tomar el té en la residencia Takarada el domingo por la tarde. María estaba tan entusiasmada que no hacía más que revolotear de un lado a otro, cuidando que todo estuviera correctamente preparado. Había dispuesto el servicio de té más bonito que tenía, uno de estilo japonés, lacado en negro con el interior en blanco, y pastas y galletitas inglesas compradas esa misma mañana en su pastelería favorita.

—Onee-sama, es una mezcla elaborada por mí con las mejores hierbas del mercado. Una base de té de Ceilán, algo de rooibos y kukicha, y un poquito de chai. Un toque secreto de mi cosecha, y finalmente una pizca de pu-erh de treinta años, porque solo quiero lo mejor para mi Ren-sama y mi Onee-sama…

Kyoko y Ren intercambian una discreta mirada de duda por encima de sus tazas. Kyoko preferiría un té más normal. Ren no entendía la mitad de los nombres. Pero ninguno de los dos le haría un feo a su adorada María.

El brebaje resultante era oscuro con ciertos brillos rojizos, de sabor fuerte, demasiado intenso para el gusto sencillo de Kyoko, pero como invitada debía dedicarle un cumplido. Ren, a su lado, tampoco parece apreciar la mezcla especial de María, pero disimula.

—Un delicioso aroma a jazmines, María-chan —declara finalmente la muchacha.

A su bienintencionado comentario le siguió el golpetazo violento de la cerámica sobre la mesa. Cuando Kyoko alzó la vista, alarmada, encontró a María en el suelo, de rodillas, sujetando su taza con mano temblorosa, y los ojos abiertos en mudo pavor.

—¿María-chan? —preguntó ella asustada.

—¿Jazmines? —susurró la niña.

—María-chan… —dijo Ren con voz suave, poniéndose a su lado en el suelo.

Kyoko le quitó la taza con gentileza e intentó que la niña la mirara. Pero ella empezó a murmurar.

—Es terrible… Terrible… Debería oler a canela… Sí, a canela…

—¿María-chan? —volvió a preguntar Kyoko.

—Pero si huele a jazmines y no huele a canela, entonces solo puede significar una cosa… —se lleva las manos a las mejillas alarmada—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

—¡María-chan! —exclamó Kyoko, interrumpiendo su desvarío.

—¿Onee-sama? —y por fin la miró con sus enormes ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, pequeña? —dijo Ren.

—¡Oh, esto es vergonzoso, Ren-sama! —y huye de él para esconderse entre los brazos de su hermana mayor. Desde allí, su voz suena amortiguada—. Me he confundido… Un terrible, terrible error… Se supone que este era para Kobeni-san, de contabilidad…

—María-chan… —Kyoko la despega lentamente de su abrazo y con suavidad le levanta la barbilla—. No pasa nada por confundirte de té…

—Oh, sí que pasa… Le he dado a Kobeni-san un té aromático normal, en vez del que me pidió… Y… Y he servido aquí el suyo… Soy de lo peor, Onee-sama…

—¿Y qué te pidió? ¿Qué nos has dado? —María la mira, los ojos cuajados en lágrimas, sin ser capaz de hablar—. Puedes decírnoslo, ¿sabes? Ni Tsuruga-san ni yo nos vamos a molestar…

—Mogami-san tiene razón. Puedes confiar en nosotros…

María mira a uno y a otro, saca un delicado pañuelito de un bolsillo para secar esas lágrimas no derramadas, toma aire y entonces lo dice.

—Es un té para abrir los ojos.

—¿Los ojos? —preguntan Ren y Kyoko a la vez.

María asiente, y retorciendo su pañuelito, les explica:

—Se supone que quien lo beba, o al menos así dice mi grimorio, será capaz de ver el amor en la persona amada.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Ren.

—¿Qué? —dijo Kyoko.

—Es un té para saber si te aman. No sé bien cómo funciona, porque es la primera vez que lo preparo, pero se supone que elimina los velos de la mirada y permite ver el amor.

—Ah —dice Ren.

—Ah —dice Kyoko.

* * *

Ren, como siempre, se ofrece a llevar a Kyoko a su casa, pero el silencio entre los dos es de esos escandalosos. De esos en que Ren escucha cómo el aire pasa por los labios de Kyoko. De esos en los que Kyoko escucha cada respiración de Ren.

Cuando tras una eternidad de ruidoso silencio llegan al Darumaya, sus manos se rozan por accidente al quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Los dos se mueven hacia atrás con más rapidez de la que se consideraría educada.

Ya Kyoko está a punto de huir del coche cuando la voz de Ren la para en seco.

—No pensarás que esas cosas funcionan, ¿verdad?

Ella deja la manilla de la puerta y coloca ambas manos en su regazo.

—Sé que María-chan tiene gustos raros. Aficiones digamos que extrañas… Artes oscuras y hechicería…

—Pero es una niña… No puedes creer que nos haya hecho algo…

—Claro que no, Tsuruga-san.

—No puede ser…

—Somos adultos —dice Kyoko.

—Somos adultos, sí —confirma Ren.

La primera en verlo fue Kyoko. Quizás por su espíritu más predispuesto a la magia. Pero lo vio. Era como una luz que salía de él, e iluminándolo desde dentro, lo rodeaba, enmarcando su figura y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como si te estuvieran entregando el corazón en cada mirada.

Era tan intenso… ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Ren supo el momento exacto en que algo cambió con Kyoko. Empezó con una mirada, le siguió una sonrisa, de esas dulces y tiernas que hacían que su corazón corriera como loco. Luego una luz dorada, suave y cálida, la envolvió. Una luz que prometía refugio y sosiego. Una mirada que se reflejaba en la suya. Rendición y absoluta entrega. Ella nunca le había mirado así. Demonios, jamás le habían mirado así.

—Somos adultos —repitió ella, adelantándose un poco hacia Ren.

—Sí… Yo más que tú… —dijo él, acercándose un poquito más.

—Eso es cierto… —fue lo que dijo Kyoko antes de sentir los labios de Ren sobre los suyos.

A Ren casi le da algo cuando los labios de Kyoko responden a los suyos, buscándolo, aceptándolo. Kyoko se siente mareada por toda la ternura y el afecto que hay en ese beso. Es amor, lo sabe. Y necesidad. La suya, y la de él. Ella pone la mano en su corazón. Sí, late a la carrera como el suyo. Sonríe bajo sus labios y siente cómo Ren hace lo mismo. Se separan, se miran a los ojos. Se toman de las manos.

Y se vuelven a besar.

Ellos jurarían siempre que incluso con los ojos cerrados, podían sentir la luz del otro.

* * *

En un coche aparcado a cierta distancia, un hombre sostiene una conversación telefónica.

—¿María-sama? Sí, los estoy viendo… Tal y como usted planeó… Por cierto, debería usted dedicarse a la actuación…


End file.
